ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Netflix Kids
Netflix Kids is a basic cable and satellite channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network launched on September 9, 2017 due to Universal Kids, raised as the 24/7 version of Universal Kids, and is owned by Netflix. This channel has animated and live action shows primary geared towards children and children at heart. Current Programming: Netflix Originals: • The Adventures of Puss in Boots • All Hail King Julien • Buddy Thunderstruck • Dawn of the Croods • DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge • Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane • Ever After High • Free Rein • Fuller House • Greenhouse Academy • Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh • Kong: King of the Apes • Kulipari: An Amry of Frogs • Legend Quest • Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One • Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale • Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship • The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show • Project MC2 • Richie Rich • Skylanders Academy • Spirit Riding Free • Trollhunters • Turbo FAST • Voltron: Legendary Defender • World of Winx Acquired Programming: • The Adventures of Figaro Pho • The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog • Angelo Rules • Angry Birds Toons • The Aquabats! Super Show! • Backstage • Best Friends Whenever • Big Bad BeetleBorgs • Bill Nye the Science Guy • Bindi's Bootcamp • Bottersnikes & Gumbles • Bunk'd • Danger Mouse (1981) • Danger Mouse (2015) • The Day My Butt Went Psycho! • The Deep • Degrassi: Next Class • Digimon Fusion • Dino Squad • Dinosaur King • Fangbone! • Girl Meets World • Glitter Force • Glitter Force Doki Doki • Gon • Goosebumps • Grojband • H2O: Just Add Water • H2O: Mermaid Adventures • He-Man and the Masters of the Universe • Horrid Henry • Horseland • Huntik: Secrets and Seekers • Inspector Gadget (2015) • Invizimals • Jem and the Holograms • Jessie • Johnny Test • Kibaoh Klashers • Lab Rats • Larva • Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu • Little Lunch • Lost & Found Music Studios • Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends • Mako Mermaids • Max Steel • Mighty Morphin Power Rangers • Miniforce • Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir • Monster Allergy • Mr. Young • Mutant Busters • My Babysitter's a Vampire • My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic • Nexo Knights • Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation • Oddbods • Oggy and the Cockroaches • Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion • Oscar's Oasis • Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures • Pee-Wee's Playhouse • Phineas and Ferb • Pokémon (XYZ, Indigo League and XY only) • PopPixie • Pound Puppies • Power Battle Watch Car • Power Rangers Dino Charge • Power Rangers Dino Super Charge • Power Rangers Dino Thunder • Power Rangers in Space • Power Rangers Jungle Fury • Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue • Power Rangers Lost Galaxy • Power Rangers Megaforce • Power Rangers Mystic Force • Power Rangers Ninja Storm • Power Rangers Operation Overdrive • Power Rangers RPM • Power Rangers S.P.D. • Power Rangers Samurai • Power Rangers Super Megaforce • Power Rangers Super Samurai • Power Rangers Time Force • Power Rangers Turbo • Power Rangers Wild Force • Power Rangers Zeo • R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour • The Real Ghostbusters • Really Me • Ruby Gloom • She-Ra: Princess of Power • Slugterra • So Awkward • Some Assembly Required • Sonic Underground • Star Trek: The Animated Series • Star Wars: The Clone Wars • Suckers • Super 4 • The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! • Talking Tom and Friends • Team Toon • Total Drama • Transformers Prime • Transformers Rescue Bots • Transformers Robots in Disguise • V.R. Troopers • Voltron (1984) • Wakfu • Winx Club • Wizards vs. Aliens • The Worst Witch • Worst Year of My Life, Again • Yo-Kai Watch • Yu-Gi-Oh! • Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal • Zig and Sharko Category:Netflix Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:TV Channels